


Misconstrued, I Promise

by KSPerson



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Co-workers, Complicated Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Time, High School, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSPerson/pseuds/KSPerson
Summary: Persephone is a senior in high school eager for the last semester to be over and college to begin. While she is provided with everything, thanks to her mother Demeter's barley wealth, she is ready to experience freedom and rely on her own success. What could change in one semester after all?Hades is a high school teacher for advanced and honor students in both history and chemistry courses. He helps sculp the minds of graduation fever seniors in what he hopes is a beneficial way. His current on and off again interest, Minthe, is the high school's language teacher for all levels.Hades' brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, are debatably also teachers, however, only Poseidon works at the same school. Zeus was better than the two older brothers, in his mind of course, and works at the local college with his wife Hera being the head of sciences and research. Poseidon settled for being a health teacher and Zeus stuck to teaching Greek.What could possibly change the order of things?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Last First Day of High School

Persephone tosses long curls back over her shoulder while heels click away against the pavement towards the school ahead. Her fingers toy with the fob before pressing in as she listens for the familiar beep to let her know her too-expensive-for-a-student car was armed. Sighing a little, she adjusts her bags and opens the metal door to find a whirlwind of eager chatter. Who has done what over break, how much a student missed another, and the eagerness for another year to be concluded bombards her ears. She toys with her bottom lip while continuing on towards the auditorium for the redundant back to school assembly. She is stopped by the principle, Athena, warmly greeting each individual entering and welcoming them back with a large smile.

"Persephone! It is so good to see you back, dear." Athena's eyes are all over her honorable student in excitement. "I hope your studies in the mortal realm with your mother over break have made you even more eager for your last semester!" She reaches out to shake a passing student's hand with a short 'welcome back' as Persephone contemplates what to respond.

In reality, spending your only break from school with more academics is not ideal nor making one look forward to more studies immediately after returning. Persephone was stuck learning subjects that were levels beyond what she would encounter for upcoming classes, but this was one reason Demeter always pressed to do so. 

"O-Oh, of course," Persephone matches her principle's tone and eagerness, "I look forward to finishing this year strongly and am prepared for the ones ahead, thanks to your wonderful staff of course."

They both exchange satisfied smiles and Athena urges the pink Goddess into the auditorium just before the first warning bell sounds. 

Persephone's eyes scan the packed auditorium, booming with conversations battling in volume with the others, and her eyes briefly fall on the staff tiredly waiting on stage while sitting in cold metal chairs. She carefully makes her way to a sit more towards the middle front, noting everyone else wanting to keep as far from the stage and staff as manageable. After adjusting herself and her belongings, her attention goes back to the stage. An unfamiliar azure male teacher sits beside Persephone's contrasting red language teacher, Minthe. They seem to be talking rather closely and Persephone's suspicions bloom, but these are rapidly confirmed when she watches as the nymph's hand casually brushes the male's lap. Next to them was Hestia who is now rolling her eyes at the two. She whispers to Minthe something that immediately causes her to correct herself and sit properly facing the students with a slight pout. Hestia is one of Persephone's favorite teachers, being the head of the art department to boot, and a talented art teacher. She also may or may not be a close "friend" to Athena with both being rather close to her mother, Demeter. An interesting couple, Persephone concludes in her mind about the two ladies.

Poseidon and his own favorite teacher, Amphitrite, sit together, in their usual fashion, on the other side of the blue and red duo. Everyone suspects that they are together, or at least interested in one another, but with the gym teacher being as sporadic in thought and action as he is, it is hard to honestly tell. Perhaps Amphitrite simply finds him fun to be around, but not quite dating material. There is no doubt they are close, whatever they are to one another. Persephone debates often whether the students or Poseidon have more energy some days. It is a common occurrence for the enthusiastic teacher to run and do exercises alongside the students. However, in health class he is usually the opposite. Being a ball of excitement cooped in a classroom makes him bored and passive, mostly ending with watching a movie for the day. 

Amphitrite is passionate and knowledgeable about the subjects she teaches, biology and anatomy. Persephone has been in at least three of her classes and always found them to be the most impressionable and exciting. It is not often a teacher requires in their contract that the school allows the students to learn outside of the school setting as much as weather permits. 'Gods, she really is awesome,' Persephone concludes with a small nod of appreciation. It is a shame the teacher does not teach chemistry, Persephone's final science class for the year.

Another bell rings and signals for all straggling students to find a seat and Athena to hop up on stage. She greets the staff behind her and approaches the microphone that sits center stage.

Two bodies crash to either side of Persephone, shaking her completely.

"Kore, baby," a playful voice breathes out against her ear before planting a harsh kiss to her cheek. She fought the desire to sigh and roll her eyes, but her eyebrow quirked upwards instead as she notices the azure teacher eyeing the group she found herself abruptly apart of.

"Ares," she responds with a small smile before turning her eyes to the God of War, "how was break?" She makes sure to ignore the purple God to her other side, a sad attachment to Ares' hip as both are on a majority of the athletic teams. Apollo never offended the Goddess of Spring directly, but his presence alone gave her an unwelcome vibe. The way he eyes a majority of the female population and speaks of himself punctuates her desire to never truly know him.

"Fuc-king amazing, so bummed to be back," he groans as he tosses his arm around her small, slumping shoulders. "Glad to see your sexy ass, though, babe. Do anything wrathful while you were away?" the God concludes with a sly wink. 

Persephone's cheeks heat up like the sun, forgetting Ares knew about that tidbit of information she completely hid from everyone else.

"Not here, remember? I'd prefer you not mention it again, please," her eyes beg him in a contradicting fierce warning, "but no. Just studying with mama, as usual."

He defensively puts a hand up before placing it over his heart, "on war's honor, I will oblige this request for you."

She cannot hold back the eye roll this time, but this only makes Ares chuckle in response. Before they could continue on with their vapid conversation, an all too popular and familiar being comes into view. The heat in her body rises a little as Aphrodite approaches Ares, his attention becoming completely hers, and Persephone being stuck to Apollo's gaze. Not even barley money could afford the response the lavender Goddess of Love and Beauty pries from nearly all beings.

"Studies, huh? Any music by chance, Persie? I'd love to help you out sometime," Apollo shouts over the other students.

Before any vomit or comment could be made, a tap on the microphone on stage grabs everyone's attention and the conversations fade to silence. Athena begins her introduction and welcoming speech to the eager-to-get-out-of-here crowd. Persephone tries to keep her mind from the two beside her, still whispering to each other, as the speech continues and each teacher takes their turn one-by-one. Her focus intensifies when the tall, sculpted, and azure teacher finally makes his way to the mic. 'The way his white shirt and slacks cling to his body should be illegal,' she thinks to herself. When his deep, husky voice begins, her hair and skin begin to stand at full attention. Who was he?

"Uh, good morning everyone. My name is Aidoneus, but you all can just call me Hades," he clears his throat and nervously tugs at his collar, "I'm the new AP and honors chemistry and history teacher, I know, weird mix," he lightly chuckles to himself. 

As he concludes his portion of 'what a great year this will be' speech, his eyes drop back down to the odd group in front of him. Burning yellow eyes stare at a breathtakingly pink Goddess, her own eyes attentively looking towards Hades, while her partner giggles and fools around with another Goddess beside her. She smiles up at what he could only deduce was him and not her current situation, and his words begin to stutter out. Thankfully, the speech was finally over, and he took his seat back beside Minthe while his eyes remain on the pink Goddess. Her eyes seem to change to Athena taking over the assembly to dismiss everyone cheerfully, but they then begin to flick between the principal and him frequently. 'Maybe it's just these bright ass lights,' he assures himself. Nothing would make the year better than fantasizing about a student while another problem hung to his left.

He could feel Minthe's breath coasting up his neck, her hand tracing against the side of his leg, and her body shifting so they were as close as possible. If he knew any better, he would think she actually cares and desiring affection, but this display was just for anyone interested in him to beware. She was possessive of something not even she seemed to want. It was something that puzzled the God frequently on drunken nights alone, but was easily forgotten when her hips rolled with his in forceful passion. He was hers when she felt it convenient or beneficial. Trying to pry away from his own problems, his mind went back to the pink one's. 

Perhaps it was an open relationship? Or maybe nothing serious to begin with? Kids these days are quite fluid in their relationships and sexual exploration after all. The way her eyes fell when she was watching the other two suggest otherwise, unfortunately. They paid no mind to anyone but themselves, getting up and closer together, as everyone began to leave. His heart began to ache a little as he watches the pink Goddess walk by the two with her head down to join everyone else filing out. Hades stands up to keep a line of sight on the student, Minthe taking this as them leaving, so she stands and begins holding onto him. He notes the Goddess' attitude quickly adjusts as a red arm belonging to Hermes, a previous student of Hades, circles her body, friendly in nature, and the two exit the auditorium finally. Hades fought the twinge of inappropriate jealousy with a feeling of relief. 'At least she has someone as kind and generous as Hermes.'

After fooling around with Minthe in a storage closet, much to his dismay on this particular day, Hades fixes himself up to begin the lull of teaching subjects he loves. It was exciting to meet a new body of students having recently transferred to Olympus from the Underworld. Poseidon, his brother and another teacher at this school, continuously coaxed him into applying and sweettalked the principle into giving Hades a salary foolish to be refused. His other brother, Zeus, taught nearby at one of the prestigious colleges of Olympus. Hera, a former lover of his and now Zeus' wife, also works at the same college as head of the science and research department. They had all went to the college those two now work at, but Hades was the only one to move away after finishing school. Hera begged Hades to stay and finish graduate school with her, but ultimately his decision to teach high school instead led to their breakup and her running into Zeus' arms versus making distance work for them. That is at least the jest of their history together. 

The last two classes of Hades' day was particularly interesting and conflicting at the same time. After lunch he sat at his desk, idly reading a new book, as the door slowly opens and a pink head peeks in. He jumps a little, startled at the early intrusion, and watches as the Goddess from earlier enters and shuts the door. He gulps as his mind fights an inappropriate thought.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hades, but I was finished with lunch and wanted to just come to class early," her soft and apologetic voice states.

"O-Oh," he sits up straight, placing the book down, and motions for her to pick a seat, "it's no trouble. It's just rare for a student to pick an empty classroom over lunch with friends." He could immediately hit himself for potentially making his student feel bad about her preferences. She could practically hit herself for being so weird to the handsome teacher.

"Ah, yeah, that's true," she shyly adds with a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks, lost for words.

He watches tentatively as she picks the seat closest to him, second from the front, and reaches in her bag to bring out a pristine laptop. 'Oh, this must be Demeter's daughter.' He scans his mind before landing on a name that truly stood out when he heard it.

"Persephone?" He watches as her eyes dart to his, her skin darkening at the way he spoke her name.

"Y-Yes?" She replies in a low voice. Persephone had never felt so flustered and unorganized like she did now under the gaze of the one teacher she has back to back classes with at the end of the day. Their eyes linger on one another for several moments, his face beginning to soften as a smile spreads on his lips, and like a command she begins smiling too. 

"You're Demeter's daughter, right? Of the barley fortune, if I remember correctly." His eyes scan her for a reaction. She tenses a little at the mention of her mother, but she quickly relaxes and nods in response. It was a shame she was reduced to being her mother's daughter so often.

"That is correct." Persephone turns to her laptop, aware of the teacher still eyeing her, and pulls up her note program and the syllabus sent to everyone before the end of break.

"Well," Hades clears his throat, suspecting Persephone is not too keen about this information being the only thing commonly known about her, "I've read your records. You're certainly one I'm sure many others look up to. It's very impressive, if I may say so." 

He watches her eyes flick up to meet his and she studies him for a moment before turning back to the laptop. She is appreciative of his praise, but a little raw from what she has to deal with to be so impressive in his and other's eyes. Her mother is relentless when it comes to academics and extracurricular activities.

"I - Thank you. It means a lot coming from a teacher. I hope I can meet your standards, Hades." Her eyes are back on his. 

He shifts a little in his seat, the way she looks at him now warming up his cold interior, and he adjusts his pants some. 'Something about her...it-it's intoxicating.' It was almost springtime, after all. That time of the year around the Goddess of Spring keeps an electrifying air around Persephone, sometimes to her dismay. Apollo's attention seems to be even more drawn to her, yet Ares and Aphrodite's strange relationship seems to hold up despite it. She often wonders if the God of War is cheating, but she often wonders if she would really care. Ares was more of a filler to make her mother mad than anything of substance. Hermes is always an interesting thought, something a bit more real, too. Hades, on the other hand, would be exhilarating and forbidden. 'What am I thinking? You just met him and he is your teacher for Gods' sake. No matter how... sexy.'

"N-No need to feel that way, really, just be yourself is all I ask. I don't have any standards of you, I promise. I'm here to help though, if you need anything, Persephone." His eyes were searching hers in response of overstepping by complimenting her. His voice is calm, soft, and apologetic. He could only imagine how she maintains such a record with Demeter as her mother. Knowing her first hand, he shivered a little at what the little Goddess must deal with at home. Her mind was elsewhere though, specifically what her teacher was hiding under clothing.

"Anything?" Her question was more pressed against her tongue, more suggestive than she meant to confess aloud, and her heart pounds in response. His eyes shot wide for a millisecond and then corrected themselves. He shifts some more in his seat, placing himself further under his desk to conceal any inappropriate responses. He tries to calculate his response, but his words contradict his thoughts.

"O-Of course, anything, little Goddess." His panic button was on a permanent press as his pants begin to tighten and he watches her reaction. 

'Why the fuck did I just call her that? Oh Gods!' She uncrosses her legs under her desk, pointing herself towards him and giving him her full attention. His eyes stay on hers, pretending looking down where her dress opens was lava and he needed to keep looking up not to be burned. The situation quickly went from casual introduction to 'n-no! nothing, to nothing!' he shouts internally to himself. She was his student regardless of how attractive and suggestive she may be right this moment. 'Maybe she didn't mean it to begin with, idiot!' Her eyes were now half closed, her bottom lip is worried by her teeth, and one hand is in her lap while the other lightly brushes the skin of her neck. 

"I appreciate the sentiment, Hades." He internally moans at his own name from her lips. "I look forward to being in your classes this semester." 

'Oh fuck, she is? She is!' He rapidly scans the rosters of his next two classes on his computer and sure enough, she is there for both classes. 'What an exceptional kid.' He begins to sigh inaudibly and looks up at her waiting eyes.

"As do I, Persephone. I hope what you learn here helps moving forward in your school career." 

'Cool and appropriate, Hades, good.' The way she smiles next towards him made him both fearful and excited. Her thoughts race around the handsome teacher. However, both of them have a partners. Student's and teachers never mix well. He has to be much older than her, much wiser, and much less interested in the idea of her. She is 18 though, so some hope lingers in her daydream. Something about him truly captivates her. He is from the Underworld, one of the first beings she has probably met from there. She continues to fantasize as the bell rings and the classroom begins to fill. 'Forbidden fruit always seems the tastiest...' She felt she was being unreasonably attracted to him for this fact alone. The way he seems to understand her academic situation though, makes her feel a different way. Conflict races through her mind. 'He seemed sorry, so quick to make sure I knew he held me to no specific standards. To do anything for me...' Her thoughts wildly became inappropriate, and far from the class discussion, despite knowing this 'anything' was not 'everything.' The mind of a young adult is an endless road with hormones behind the wheel.

Perhaps she is jumping the gun overall, but that did not stop her mind from appreciating him any less. Her friends knew her, but it took a lot of time and opening up. She wanted to get to know more about her teacher. Something about him seems so easy to trust, perhaps the age? Perhaps because he seems to understand she is her own person without looking towards her mother or fortune for gauge. She concludes her thoughts about him and assigns herself with new tasks. Going above and beyond was her standard after all, Hades is no exception.


	2. Give or Take

Perhaps if Hades could keep himself composed in front of all these students long enough, he could make a swift exit to the teacher's lounge afterward to take care of some 'issues' he has found himself with. He was sure she might find offense at his obvious attempts to ignore her, but every time his wall broke and he peeked over - there she was, smiling at him - and it drove him to his current state. Nothing makes new students more excited for class than a sweating, fidgeting, and stuttering teacher. 'They must think I'm weak, or worse, needing to use the bathroom! I'll forever be known as the one teacher with public speaking issues and a weak bladder. Gods help me!' The way he clutched the textbook to himself at times probably made matters worse. If anyone was the wiser, he would be fired by the end of day, but thankfully these kids were more interested in leaving than what was wrong with their teacher.

Finally, the bell rings, and two classes of torment are over. Hades finds himself lopsidedly dashing towards his desk and reaching into his bag for a black bottle. Despite the bell, however, Persephone stays perfectly still in her seat, eyeing Hades once more with a polite smile. Without noticing the Goddess, Hades finds his target, grabs the necessary liquid, and slips it into his pocket. He begins to stand up, his bag completely covering his front, and jumps back in wonder and amusement at the red eyes staring back at him. 'I honestly feel bad for Hades, taking the brunt of my desire, but these two classes have made my appetite unbearable. I have to... try. To pry open his walls and see if I even have a chance to be close before Ares comes to check on me.'

"P-Per-sephone, w-what're you doing here still? Class is dismissed, I'm fine, I promise." Hades makes a sad attempt at a confident smile, but who could blame him? He was now eye to eye with the reason his insides have ached and burned for the past 3 hours. 'Were her eyes like that before? No, no, oh no. They were definitely much pinker. Is she mad?'

"I know," she moves slowly, so as to make sure he is watching, and closes the classroom door. An audible gulp comes from the older God.

"You couldn't possibly have any questions on the first day, right?" It was like trying to reason with The Fates, often a lost cause.

"No, but I was hoping you could help me with something," she spins around and starts clicking her way to him, "since you said you could help me with anything, correct?"

'She is definitely being bold... unless it's nothing like that! Perhaps she wants advice about Demeter. Keep your head out the gutter, man!' Hades' internal battle ran around his head while he tries to pick the words out amongst it to respond to the waiting Goddess. Once she was finally within arms reach, she stood several feet shorter than him, but her eyes made him instinctively shrink down to match her gaze. He could feel the redness seeping into his own once their eyes matched up. He could feel the tightness and twitching coming from his pants. He could feel the playfulness in his mind win over reason. 'She's an adult, right? Not much younger than me.'

"Correct," rolls off Hades split tongue like silk.

Amusement boils his blood when her eyes deepen with intention and she begins to bite on her lip. She needed him this very moment, she was not sure what exactly - having never been with someone in this sense before - but she knew Hades could give it to her. Her legs tremble slightly, but her confidence with the teacher keeps her still to the visible eye. Her panties had been soaked for quite some time. Now they were screaming to be taken off since the barrier was not strong enough anymore. She moans, almost inaudibly, as her essence begins to run down her crossed thighs, but Hades heard every second of it. 'Oh, what was that? Oh,' he looks down at her stance and back to her sultry eyes, 'this little vixen." The smell of her heat was prominent in his every breath and his eyes now glow with red hot need. ‘Need for me to pick this little Goddess up and against the wall...’ He stands up straight, fixed on his idea, and looks at her aroused and confident form from below. She had another idea, however. The younger quickly flies up to match their eyes once more. 'Oh, shit.' He grins wide, teeth showing a sharp edge to them.

"Help me get to know you better. It's what I want, Aidoneus," her tone was low and gravely, her body nearly against his own now, and he knew she could feel his erection standing at full attention against her legs. 'I want him so bad. I need him, so so bad. I actually want to get to know him though! inside... and out, but perhaps would could start with the outside -"

"I-Is that all you want?" He is puzzled and flattered. ‘She’s definitely in the mood, but... concerned it seems.’

'Was all this part of getting to know me? Oh Gods, she definitely knows I'm a pervert... and yet. No one has ever wanted to truly get to 'know' me. Not even Minthe. She's satisfied with knowing I can provide her gifts and dick from time to time. That's all she wants to know. The people that do get to know me simply run off when it's not what they wanted to hear or benefited them somehow. But this little Goddess here before me, she wants to?' Hades inspects every inch of her, with no sign of dishonesty in sight, and he feels as though he could weep in awe at this very moment. 

"Maybe a little more than that," she presses herself to rub against him slightly, his leaking erection twitching at the friction and a low moan escapes his lips, "but I do want to know you. Before we... I-I know that this situation is not... ideal, but if we had met on the outside of it, would it still not work?" 

She looks at him, eyes telling him ‘no, it wouldn’t,’ and his eyes flutter half closed in response. She was right. If they had met anywhere but here, Hades knew he would have asked for her number and to grab some coffee with him. Minthe could finally be out of his life and this bright and caring little Goddess in his arms instead. 'It's pathetic you need a student to help you have the courage to detach Minthe from your life... but at least she will finally be gone. She shouldn't mind... after all, you're just a tool for use to her. You just love the attention when she's willing to give it, that's how she traps you in, and it's what you deserve. Not... Persephone. How could you deserve something so innocent?' Stopping Hades' mind from running too deep toward the darkness was Persephone's voice due to her own war in thought.

"At least I hope? Gods, I'd feel really stupid, if you didn't want any of this. I-I'm sorry, you said 'anything', you seem so understanding, an-and I just thought-"

Before she could continue with self doubt, his hands were holding her soft cheeks so she would look directly in his eyes. 'Just like me in ways already it seems.' His eyes were softened and a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. Her sultry stance turns into a bubble of laughter, as if she could doubt the God before her not wanting this given their current state together. 'He is still rock hard, I doubt that was from teaching chemistry. The way he looks at me, too, so much joy? I really like him... already? Yeah.’ She nods to her internal monologue in agreement. ‘I definitely think so. In many ways...’ Her eyes coast his frame in admiration before meeting his eyes once more. 

"I'd love for you to know me, Persephone," he breathes out and with it she begins to melt on the inside.

He releases her face, her hands now on his shoulders, and her entire body firmly against his. It is both comforting and electrifying to the couple. The electricity begins to rise up as she begins to inch her face closer with eyes half closed. His nose brushes softly against her cheek, their breath mixing in intoxicating heat, and before either realize - their lips begin to touch. Sparks shot into their bodies and their sense of touch much more heightened. They exchange a glance at one another, making sure it is what both want, and finally their eyes close together like any remaining distance between them.

Before movements could be made, a loud knock is at the door. Persephone practically throws herself across the room, still flying, and carefully plants herself to the ground. Her eyes are wild while watching Hades adjust himself and sit in his chair. He nods and motions for her to open the door despite both their hearts pounding so loud they will not be able to hear what the intruder has to say. 

Standing at the door in annoyance was Minthe. Standing at the door in boredom, popping gum in his mouth, was Ares who adds a small wave to the two. 

"A-Ares-" Persephone begins.

"Minthe!" Hades exclaims at the same time in false excitement.

In reality, disappointment sets in, and variations of 'I wish that confident little Goddess was up against my desk by now' and 'Gods, his lips were so warm. His... dick, it was so hard! And so big! Like I could do anything with it, but... And he is just so...' were playing in a loop in the couple's heads.

"Aren't you done with work already," Minthe attempts not to hiss as she brushes pass the pink Goddess, making sure to bump her out the way, and goes to sit on the edge of Hades desk.

'Oh, I forgot about... her.' Persephone eyes the two, Hades hoping she sees the apology in his eyes, before he turns to the red nymph and she to the God of War. 'Now I feel really stupid. Guess that's all I really need to know about him for now. We... we could be friends, at least. He still seems like a trustworthy guy. Just now a taken friend.'

"Baaaabe! Lets gooooo," Ares nearly snorts at his own word choice, "I don't have practice until Thursday, so I was hoping we could go back to your place? Since your mom's out of town until next week, maybe we could," he continues on as the words fade out of Persephone's hearing. 

She was not paying any mind to him, but her peripheral view of the teacher couple and the sounds they made take her attention instead.

"Hades, lets get out of here already. I really want to go shopping and maybe we could go back to your place for a little fun." 

She eyes the Gods mannerisms suspiciously, her eyes falling to his covered lap. ‘He seems distracted...’ The nymph then gasps in amusement as she removes Hades' hands and bag that was used to conceal his 'problem' from earlier.

"Oh, great, it looks like I'm going to have to take care of it before we go shopping. I'm glad you were thinking about me though," her voice fluctuates from annoyance to possessive flattery.

She was smiling at him in a deceptive way and he attempts to laugh with her at his actions. 'Another pitiful quickie to Minthe's dismay so she can still get the bag she wants. Woo. I deserve this. She almost caught me fooling around with a student for Gods' sake. I-I deserve this. Persephone probably just finds my actions entertaining. The teacher who can't hold his shit together over a little student. Sounds like she's gonna have fun with Ares tonight anyway.'

Before either of them could pay more attention to the other's conversations, both are being pulled by their partners towards their next destinations. Their eyes meet for one last moment before going in opposite directions in the hallway. Hades and Persephone have always been tired of their partners give and take charade. All it truly seemed to be was take and no give, or give when it meant they could take more, but both were exhausted from the game. Persephone has grown tired of following Ares around, going along with what he wants, just for him to follow Aphrodite like a lost puppy. Sure, it was nothing serious to start, but it still does not null the disrespect. Hades is simply ready for something real, something with substance, and something without neglect. His mind may rage with if he does or does not deserve it, but he has begun to slowly believe he just might. 'The little Goddess has a way of changing things. Or maybe she just shows me what I truly want in someone. Not even Hera was so outwardly attracted and carefree. She didn’t tel anyone we were dating for 2 years. She wasn’t always like that though...’

The teacher and student may suffer with their own self doubt towards the authenticity of the moment together, both having forgot the detail regarding partners, but neither of them let it dull the electricity still coursing through them. Neither let it change their daydreams about one another. A seed has finally taken root for each to finally think and take action towards what they need and deserve instead of settling for what they think they want and have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the enthusiasm everyone has expressed over this concept! I'm not aware of any current teacher/student LO fics as I personally adore them. I was worried it was a bit uncomfortable for some people to read, so I'm happy to see your comments! I hope you continue to enjoy the story :)


	3. Guilty Pleasure

Both Persephone and Hades are on edge in anticipation for their next encounter, their hearts and stomachs fluttering, but are currently stuck in unpleasant situations. 

As soon as Persephone enters the threshold of her empty house with Ares, he rushes to pick her up off her feet and dashes upstairs. His cackling is met with a shriek of surprise from the pink Goddess in his arms. Her serious eyes dart to his lively ones, muscular arms tightening around her petite frame, before she is being flung into the air.

"What the f-" hisses Persephone as soon as she notices the predicament she is in for a split second before springing back and forth on her plush bed. Her hair is now in waves of mess, her shirt now exposing the bare flesh of her abdomen, and her skirt riding down lower on her hips. Ares eyes her with a feverish hunger, shutting the door swiftly with his foot, and begins to move slowly towards his prey. As he moves, he kicks off articles of clothing one by one. She gulps in response having never seen so much of him before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ares?" She pants from the rush of adrenaline caused by his tossing of her and his sudden sexual appetite.

"Hopefully, you, Kore," he purrs as the lids of his eyes close halfway.

Her eyes become large orbs staring now at the aroused God. 'So dang cheesy.' She shakes her head and tries to adjust her clothing to their original position.

"I-I don't really know, Ares. We've talked about this before. I've never done anything like this."

She has always naturally been curious about sexual activities, but Ares was not exactly the ideal subject to indulge into these fantasies. Sure, they have made out and felt each other up from time to time, but never this far. Never without all articles of clothing keeping a wall between them. 

"You won't have until you try," he lightly tries to coax.

Once Ares finally makes it to the bed, he is in nothing more than boxer briefs that cling tight to his muscular thighs. Even without being erect, the outline of his manhood was certainly impressive, and the dip of his hips and the trail of hair leading beyond the fabric made Persephone's skin tingle with a familiar need. Not a need for Ares, but Hades. A need she had only really felt recent and with the older God exclusively. She could easily imagine the God of War's gold and red skin being the beautiful azure she desires to explore. 

She eyes Ares from toe to head, fully drowning in imagination, as his form seemingly transforms. Once her now lust consumed eyes meet his own, he is completely what she truly wants - Hades. Ares' eyebrow cocks in amusement, unknown to him why her mood changed so sudden, and he moves to begin crawling on the bed towards her.

"Persephone, it'll be a wonderful time, I promise. I'll go slow and you can tell me to stop at any point, I promise."

His usual joyful eyes turn a little more serious, a little more full of concern. Despite the usual outward actions of the God of War - often goofy or destructive - he does care deeply for Persephone. Sure, he may have wandering eyes for a certain lavender Goddess, but he would never hurt his pink one. Some days he has questioned why he would ever prefer the drama fueled, self-absorbed Goddess over the one inches from him now, but she caught him in her web almost naturally. Sometimes he believes it is her gift of divine beauty that makes almost all leap to do her bidding, including himself, cause such attachment. Other days, the days he is more convinced of why he has his undeniable attachment, are the days she acts just as him. The days the Goddess is at her most powerful - when she is wrathful and filled with resentment - showing off just how ugly she can be despite her title. He loved it. Both were toxic in their own ways, but it was part of why both were eternally attracted to the other. Persephone has her own wrath, but it is an internal ocean she is too afraid to let loose. She is just a little too good most the time for his liking. However, now was an unexpected exception to her own rule.

She is eyeing him with a matched need for release. 'Maybe she's ready to let go of that unnecessary worry. Finally taste a piece of this war.' Ares wiggles his eyebrows at the Goddess who uncharacteristically laughs at the gesture. He is taken back by her carefree manner, but laughs with her just the same.

"So, you wanna try, Persephone?"

She bites her lip, looking at her nearly naked teacher practically over top of her now. His skin is flawless, muscles flexing to hold himself above her, and her eyes cannot help to cast down at his hidden length again. Taking a deep breath of courage, she nods up at the hovering God.

"Sweeeeet," Ares responds before taking on a more sexual and serious tone, "Just tell me if you wanna stop, okay babe? No judgement. I just want us feeling good tonight."

"O-Okay, just go slow. I-I've never done this before... it's my first time for anything, really," she responds in a way as if she has not already told Ares this several times before.

Ignoring her odd statement, he leans in to begin peppering tender kisses to the skin currently visible. Her heart begins to stutter at the first kiss before ramping up full pace, her toes curling in excitement, and her breathing turning to pants already. 'She really is a virgin, huh?' Ares eyes her in amusement, continuing his journey with his mouth, while slowly undoing her blouse and skirt. The soft fabrics are now unbearably tight against her body. She forcefully helps him remove both once they are fully undone. Her skin feels as though it is on fire, blush giving her a darker tone across her body, and she squirms as her arousal begins to dampen her panties once more. 'Hades makes it effortless to be so turned on. Oh sugar snaps!' She internally shouts at a particular ministration being performed on her. Ares chuckles at the jolt of her form against his mouth, repeating the licking, sucking, and biting at her warm throat.

"O-Oh, more, please," she practically begs between a long moan.

He was lightly rubbing her inner thigh, inching closer to her aching heat, and his mouth begins to lower. He kisses between her voluptuous breast, still covered with lace, and trails the tip of his tongue down the curves of her salty sweet skin in an unhurried way while watching her rock her hips in need above. The tip of his nose feathers along her own dips in her hips before finally face his destination. He buries his face against the prize waiting just below her soft lace panties and takes in a deep breath. The scent of flowers and moss truly makes his erection stand at full attention. 'So this is how such a perfect Goddess smells... I want to drown in it... I'll certainly try my damn best.' Ares begins to kiss along the damp fabric, causing Persephone's sex to begin to pulsate in an aching desire. She felt as though she could cum just from pure excitement over the older azure God. His tongue flicks out against her covered clit and she loses it. Her hair flooms with forget-me-nots and room begins to slowly rain with them around the two beings. Before Ares could look up in admiration, she begins to shout in praise.

"A-Aidoneus, yes!"

"What the fuck?" Ares shouts in astonishment, jolting up from between the Goddess' legs and stares down at her. He clutches his chest, pain filling it and his eyes now. "What did you just say?"

Her eyes fly open in horror and shock, taking in the reality of what was going on, and her breath catches as she stares at the hurt God of War. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minthe had gotten her way, the couple going shopping first, and Hades had to deal with his 'problem' by simply ignoring it instead. It took most of the shopping trip to finally get it to half mass, his thoughts continuously trailing off to the curvaceous and curious little pink Goddess, but he eventually got it under control the more he interacted with the red nymph. It had been a while since Hades was grateful for Minthe's presence. 

Now the two were back at his place after a 'romantic' and expensive dinner at one of her favorite restaurants. She was in his lap, making out the only way she knew how, and rubbing her body against his tired one. He was trying to be eager for this, usually by now he was, but today had changed his perspective. Persephone had made him just as curious. Whether or not he felt he deserved the student, he certainly wanted to continue knowing her and telling her about himself. Not all of it was pretty, like the scars all along his body and their story, but eventually. When the two were settled in their own home, with their own dogs or even maybe children-

Hades is suddenly pulled away from his pink fantasies as Minthe begins to remove their clothing. He has put in practically no effort up to this point, so she was huffing a little in frustration before he begins helping her along. She is at least beautiful on the outside, this Hades could admire about the dainty nymph. His eyes came face-to-face with perky, small breast once she was fully naked and he could not help but to lick his lips. He also could not resist imagining them as luscious pink ones instead. With this change now in view, his passive acceptance of sex turned into eagerness. 

He pulls the nymph back into his now bare lap, mouth instantly onto those wonderfully plump 'pink' breasts, and he begins his mouth torture on the nymph. In his head those moans and fingers pulling at his locks were from his little Goddess. This thought drove him mad as his erection finally began to wake. His index and thumb tweak and play with her nipple on one side as his teeth and tongue massage the other. She is moaning loud to make sure everyone in the complex knew Hades is hers, head tossing back, and hips grinding hard against his eager dick.

"W-Whatever has gotten into you, I like it," she pants out before reaching to push him away from his assault on her breasts. 

His eyes are glazed over with longing to taste every bit of the Goddess of Spring, feeling every inch of her body, and having her desiring the same of him. Minthe grabs the back of his head, tilting it back, and looking into his begging eyes. He is completely delusional and consumed by someone he just met and he gave no fucks either. Let it just be friends, just be flirting, just be fucking, he did not care. All he wanted was more. Hades instinctively opens his mouth as the nymph spits into it in dominance.

"You're a piece of shit, aren't you?" she begins.

"I-I am, I really fucking am," Hades responds as his dick twitches in excitement. 

Persephone already knows he is nothing, he does not deserve her, but here she is gifting him with her body instead. 

"You don't deserve me, do you? Don't deserve this wet pussy, do you?" she adds, running his thick length against her wet heat. 

Minthe truly loves the control she has. The gifts and affection he is willing to give her. She doesn't really know why she treats Hades so poorly, maybe it's because he believes it. She just began to believe it too. The nymph did not bother helping him like she should have. She is fucked up, so they will just be happily fucked up together. 'Forever, huh Hades? Of course you want this.'

"N-No, I really fucking don't, baby."

She slaps his cheek and spits again into his mouth. He takes it eagerly. This is what he deserves, after all. He wants nothing more than the pink Goddess before him to use him. To be used like Minthe uses him, just not as hateful. He is on the complete edge, ready to feel the gift she has for him just inches away from his dick. The head is beading with pre-cum already. The blue head is finally fully exposed from the foreskin as Minthe begins to use her hands, his length twitching at her touch. 

"As long as you know, Hades," she satisfactorily states with a grin.

She begins to slide down on his thick and lengthy erection, it always seeming to stretch her pussy beyond capacity, and they both cry out in ecstasy together.

"T-That's right, Hades, you don't deserve this pussy!"

"I really don't, thank you, Persephone!"

With those words, Minthe instantly freezes mid sliding down. Hades feels the reaction above him - a chilling eeriness - as his own reality crashes around him. It takes just a moment to process his actions. ‘Oh fuck! You've done it this time.' His eyes shoot open and he watches the red hot angry nymph above him. Her ears are pointing down, her arms crossing over her small frame, and her eyes ablaze. His skin crawls in fear of the repercussions ahead, however, a hint of relief from realizing they certainly are breaking up now begins to set in. He realizes the guilt he feels is from being caught fantasizing, as he felt no guilt towards the fantasy itself. With this in mind, his face changes from mortified to passive. It then begins to morph from passive to a dark starry sky to match the nymph's anger as it continues to boil. He swore smoke was soon to come from her ears.

"Who the FUCK is Persephone," she hisses in demand of answers.

"Someone you don't need to FUCKING know about," he booms back in defense.

The little Goddess is not even here, yet lending him courage anyways. His Godly form bleeds along his toned body with a pointy wicked smile on his face, jolting the nymph. His hair softly flies in a breezeless room and he completely changes to night. She falls back and onto the ground, hands up as she scoots herself further against the wood flooring, away from him, and her face softens into fear. 'Hades is never like this with me! Who the hell is this girl? I only know one Persephone and she's a student! It can't be that little goody two shoes. That's definitely not even his type, so who is she?' Before her thoughts can continue, a laughter from above makes her attention jump back to the God.

"Get your shit and leave, Minthe. It's over, for good this time. Don't even look my direction at school. Don't try to call. Don't try to text. Don't use any fucking body to try to reach or spy on me," he growls.

On command the nymph rushes around the house, dressing in nothing more than a cheap grey robe she had brought over, and packs her belongings as rapidly as her limbs could. While she fools around the house, he finds and puts on underwear and a pair of sweats. Once she is done, she nearly runs over to the entrance of his place, panting softly out of breath. She looks back at the God of Wealth who stood with his arms now crossed and eyes completely monitoring her every movement. He was finally calm enough to be out of his Godly form, but his eyes were still red in annoyance. 'It's my fault, I know, but...' he tries to reason, but his other half shuts him down completely, 'but she's a bitch who had this coming! I might not deserve much, but her treatment over the years is bullshit. Let her seep in her regret, she had it coming! I've done nothing less than everything for this ungrateful nymph.'

"O-Okay," was all the red river nymph, with tears running down her face, could manage in the smallest voice he ever heard her use.

A twinge of guilt makes its way into his chest, but he waits for her to exit before flopping himself down on his couch and running his fingers through his tangled hair.

"It's for the best, after all. Clean cut and painful always works the best, right Hera? Hopefully Minthe will listen this time..."

Hades tosses his head back on the plush leather, closing his eyes, and sighs hard. While in the moment he felt his attitude and words were well deserved, doubt begins to set in. 'Maybe a little too harsh?' Before he could reach for his phone to call her back, a flood of memories begins to engulf him. All the mistreatment, hitting, shouting, demanding, and words that ultimately lead him to agreeing to therapy - per Hera's orders - grips his chest tight. His face twists in disgust, as a tear rolls down his cheek at old pain resurfacing. He may be like his tyrant father in ways, he may go against what good people in his life want, but it ultimately is his life. He controls it. He needs to make mistakes. He needs to learn from them. 'Fuck what anyone else thinks. It's over now. I've got new plans. I'm going to finally move forward in this so far shit life.'

With newly discovered positivity floating in his mind, he hops from the couch and travels to his bedroom for his work laptop. He rummages through files before landing on his student's contact information - most having provided personal phone numbers - and writes down his little Goddess'. 'I know I shouldn't, I should just wait until tomorrow, but... A new Hades has appeared. One where he gets what he wants for a change. And she...' he recalls their little moment in his classroom fondly, 'she is all I want right now.'

His decision is made final as he dials the number, taking note to memorize it by heart, and places the cold screen of his cellphone against his ear. His heart is racing, a smile spreading across his face, and he begins to feel a little more alive again. A little more young, free, and less damaged again, even if it was all just impossible hope. He does not care right now.

"H-Hello?"

The soft voice of Persephone vibrates his ear as a blush creeps up instantly. His eyes nearly roll out of his head in shock when a gem audibly 'pops' onto his chest. He looks down at the sparkling pink gem, quickly brushing it off in embarrassment, and he clears his throat.

"Persephone?"

"Yes, this is Persephone, who’s this?” her voice responds in a tense, unsure voice.

"It's Hades," he coos into the speaker.

He could not help himself from grinning wide at her loud gasp.


	4. Tap Twice

Both Persephone and Hades are now smiling despite either knowing the other is. Persephone holds the phone to her ear tight, emotions still running high after her break up with Ares just hours ago, and listens tentatively at the teacher. 'Why is he calling me? How'd he even-" she racks her brain for a moment before realizing everyone had wrote down their numbers amongst the several papers given on the first day. 'That little... scoundrel! What could he possibly want at this hour, though? Gods, I hope it's not to dismiss everything from earlier...' She nervously chews on her lip as she looks at the clock reading a quarter passed 9. 'Too romantic at this hour, hopefully he thinks so too... perhaps.' Blush crawls across her freckled cheeks as her mind begins to wander. 

"I- I honestly don't know, it just, felt right?" Hades masculine voice offers in a half hearted attempt to keep his student on the phone.

She snorts and he flops down against his plush, dark pillows and relaxes for the first time today.

"Was... was that a snort, young lady?" he chimes in an amused voice, enjoying teasing the little Goddess in this moment.

"I-I honestly don't know," she mocks from his statement earlier before her defensive tone softens, "but I'm glad you called," she almost whispers.

"O-Oh?" Hades heart begins to flutter and his own blush consumes his pronounced cheeks, "well, me too."

'So smooth,' both thought with their own laughter ringing in the other's ear. Both also agree this kind of moment with one another could easily be something to get used to. It may be a little quick and selfish, both having lost their partners in embarrassing ways - ways never may ever admit to each other - yet they could not muster care at this hour. As soon as the conversation started, their thoughts of sour events and sad nymphs or Gods today wash away with butterflies and and eager smiles. It is forbidden, but so pleasant. Only a mere 6 years, a job title, and student status separate the two, so what would it matter in a few months? If things could be kept a secret, just long enough, then maybe an open future was possible. Persephone gulps softly, 'a tad ambitious,' she concludes in thought.

"What have you been up to, Hades," she tries to hastily add to brush away her thoughts.

'He couldn't possibly be thinking about things like that, especially not already.'

"Gods, you don't wanna know, little Goddess," he huffs in slight annoyance at the thought of what transpired today.

She instantly gets curious, knowing the nymph was with him earlier, and she eases herself into her own bed.

"I'd love to, actually, but only if you wanna talk about it," she offers in a genuine voice.

Of course it would be beneficial if both were single now, 'but what would be the odds,' she agrees to herself. Hades is a little amused at the Goddess curiosity, but tries to think of a way to tell her without telling on himself.

"Uhm," he clears his dry throat nervously, "well, Minthe and I," he visibly and vocally tenses at her name, "I'm sorry, I know she's your teacher and all."

"No, no! You're fine, really," she hurries to reply.

She was on edge. 'Could it be?'

"Well, we went shopping, got her new this and that, - boring stuff I suppose - and came back to my house after some dinner," Hades feels a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He was tense because the very thought of Minthe now raises bile to his throat. He was tense because he hopes the little Goddess does not take this as the obvious - to him - that they fooled around after. He does not want to hurt his student with those sort of details.

"Once we got back, we ended up getting into an argument, and we - well I - ended it," he concludes with nausea swirling up.

He darts off the bed and into his kitchen, eagerly listening to the other end of the phone, and grabs a bottle of water. He quietly sips on it, the feeling seeming to be swept away by the cool liquid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hades," she politely states, "if you need anything," her inner desire was trying to pry itself into her words, "just let me know," she concludes a little strangled.

She bounces between being excited and heart broken for the blue God. She understands that even with a non serious relationship like hers, it is still a little painful to walk away from someone you spent so much time getting to know. Persephone had no way of knowing if his relationship was like hers or that it was very serious, so she fights to keep a level head. She wants so much to give into her urges, to lay in this bed and talk long into the night with her teacher, talk fiercely, talk dirty. 'Oh my. Get yourself together. Your teacher just broke up with his - the possible love of his life. How would you feel, if you called someone to confide in like this?' Her horniness fluctuates with guilt over not considering his feelings.

Hades simply thought the odd flexion in her voice might be her adjusting herself or an accidental bump to her toe. He is not sorry for the breakup happening, so his mind settles on her 'if you need anything' much like he had offered her before. He finishes the bottle of water before tossing it into a recycling bin. Heat tries to overtake him now despite the cold rush of liquid in his body. His eyes flash red, his muscles flex in enthusiasm, and he mindlessly begins to trace his bare abdomen with feather light touches. His feet pull from the cold tile of the floor beneath him as he makes his way back to his room again. His head crashes with a pillow again and a sigh rolls into her ear from him.

"No, no need, really," his reply coming out in a lower tone, "I appreciate the offer and you know I offer the same to you, anything," he finishes with a near hiss of 'anything' as his snake like tongue flicks out.

'Whatever has gotten into me, this Goddess must hear it... I think I'll indulge it for a moment. See what she... does. Or says. Or perhaps she'll run away from it. How can a being rile me up with no intention or real action to justify it? I feel like a - a fucking teen again!' He clasps a hand over his mouth so as not to release any thoughts or noises out.

"H-Hades," she stumbles with his name as she crosses her legs tight, "can I confess something?"

"Anything," slides out of his mouth like sweet nectar coaxing a bee.

His hands, without regret, run slowly down the ripples of his chest and abdomen before toying at his waist band. 'Oh, just her sweet voice, so innocent, so ... seductive when she wants.'

"I, I almost lost my virginity today, to - to Ares," she breathes out in embarrassment. 

Her face was dark magenta and her heart pounding. 'Why am I saying this? He was why it didn't happen after all... Maybe he'll be weirded out instead?' His hair stands on end, his movements halting to a perfect still, and his breathing stops as he listens to her confessions.

"And, Gods, I'm sorry-"

"You're alright," he offers in a smooth, understanding way.

She covers herself completely in her fluffy duvet, trying to shield herself from any repercussions her words might cause.

"But it didn't happen, thankfully, because I-I, uhm. Well I wasn't wanting to lose it to him, really, we had - never gone so far before either," she pauses for a long moment to try to scoop more courage into her throat and assemble her mind coherently.

He is smiling just a little, eager to know so much more. His heart was pounding, just a little faster, at her struggles with words. 'She must really nervous... because of me? To talk in such a jumbled way... Any time I saw her at school she was always so neat and calculated.'

"I may have totally blurted out your name when things were about to get a more serious because I was day dreaming that it was you doing the actions and not Ares and I'm extremely embarrassed and we broke up and he was so hurt but I was so relieved and wanted it to be you and-and," she blurts out like a bullet train in a way it would have be incoherent to anyone not paying attention.

Every atom that is Hades is paying attention, however. His movements and breathing start back up, his fingers tracing just under the waist band of his pajamas and boxer briefs. His skin, inch by inch, begins to tingle in an intense way. His skin is raised with every bump visible, heat pooling below where his fingers were, and his eyes now permanently glow red with delight. She is not just some pink Goddess in his class in this moment. She was someone who wanted him in this same way and he loves it.

"Oh?" came out of his mouth with the purest interest and the utmost intentions of having this Goddess tonight, "well I am quite flattered, little Goddess. I'm quite glad, actually. I hope you're okay, though."

Her eyes flutter half closed with this change in his voice and his response. Be it his intentions or not, she begins to play with her breasts idly in fixed interest at his response. All embarrassment has been washed away by lust as her own eyes turn red.

"I could be better," she states with the intention that he understands in what way.

He understands well.

"What could make you feel better then? My offer of 'anything' still stands. I'd feel bad leaving a freshly-broken-up Goddess to her own mind," he whispers into the speaker.

She ponders the offer and thought of what she really wants in this moment, but instantly an answer is made. 'As if I had to think...' She wants him here to finish what Ares could never start. 

"You," she breathes out in a voice she could not hear due to the thrum of her heart beating so loud.

"Just tap the ground twice," he purrs into her ear as if he was already there.

She does not hesitate in her movements as she listens to his instructions. She plants her knees and palms to the hard floor of her room and pats her hands twice. She waits for a moment, getting up to her feet, and looks around her room feeling a bit silly.

"You rang?" comes his voice from behind her.

Her head whips around at a half clothed Hades and red eyes. 'I'm dreaming. I-I... there is no other way a sexy God is suddenly in my room.'

"You... you answered," she whispers before taking a few steps forward to examine him.

He is real and he is half naked in her room to her and his delight. She jumps a little as he reaches out to stroke a piece of hair behind her ear, instantly transforming from imaginary to reality in one fluid motion. His red hot eyes pierce her own, both fully aroused and eager for each other. She boldly grabs his hands and moves him until he is laying on her pink bed to his amusement. He eyes the organized room, pinks of all variations coating it in different ways - posters, boards, and furniture - all to his amazement. 'So innocent.'

"Just, wait here a moment, please," she shyly states in an almost question like manner before darting to her bathroom.

He chuckles as the door clicks, loving how she goes from bold to shy with him. His hand, gauging he has a few moments to himself, reaches to squeeze his erection through his clothing. He moans as he tosses his head into a pillow that smells just like her - flowers and honey - and takes a deep breathe in as he begins to lightly stroke. The scent swirls and fogs his mind, so much that his eyes begin to close and his hips roll back and forth. He does not notice the Goddess peek out at him before quickly shutting the door either. Before he manages to be pulled back to reality, she makes her way back to beside the bed and admires the view. His forearm covers his eyes, eyes shut tight in bliss, as his head is tilted so he can continue to breathe in the plush pillow's scent. His wrist is working at in a slow pace, his hips moving to assist in a firmer press, and the tip of his erection is now visible at the top of his band. 

She is soaked at the sight. Having ran into the bathroom to freshen up and put on some cute white lingerie, she is now face-to-face with desire itself in the form of this God. She bravely flies up and lands down in a way so that she straddles his waist. He freezes in shock, having been caught dick handed, and removes himself from his original position. His eyes cautiously open to look at the culprit of disruption, and what he finds makes his manhood twitch in eagerness.

"Gods' have mercy," he begs in the thickening air.

His curvy, delicious student now sits on top of him in white lace - such an innocent color - and her skin contrasts both the fabric and himself in a mesmerizing way. She giggles, rocking her hips down, by accident, in an attempt to adjust herself. He suppresses a loud moan, trying to compose himself for her. 'Gods, I'm acting more like the virgin than she is.'

"I intend to do no such thing," she coos, lowering her mouth until it is brushing his ear, "I want you to take me, Aidoneus. I've never been so sure of anything like this before, but with you, I am. I'm ready and I need you, now," she whispers.

His hands instinctively grip and massage her hips, pulling her down on him more, letting the folds of her sex part and her feel the width of his own. She moans, the small gesture taking over her senses, and she feels the pit of her core rise into an uncontrollable flame. Her hair blossoms with flowers and the bed becomes covered in them. Hades now wears his own matching crown.

"Gods," she cries out and grinds a little more on him with an inability to holt her movements.

He pushes her away slightly, halting her actions with a grin.

"So eager, aren't we? I love the enthusiasm, but how about we start a little more simple for now," he softly offers.

Though he wants nothing more than to listen to her scream his name as he pounds her soul into oblivion, he knows they must take baby steps first. It is their first time together in any manner beyond a peck on the lips. It is her first time doing anything so sexual at all. He wants to make it right and as close to perfect for her and them as possible.

"S-Sorry," she offers in a small pant, "you're just so, so sexy, and hard," she blurts.

Humor bubbles up, but he exchanges a laugh for a soft touch to her cheek. Her eyes meet his and he guides her until their lips almost touch.

"You may be surprised, but you're just as sexy and hard to fight off not tearing into, little Goddess," he responds before pulling back some to look at her wide eyes, "just relax and follow my lead, okay?"

She nods sheepishly and he pulls her face gently until their lips meet in a spark of excitement. Soft, plump, pink lips match perfectly with tender, blue ones. She holds onto him for support, her chest now pressing to his, and their lips begin to carefully dance together. Her hands roam his neck and jaw, touching and feeling each texture and pulse. His teeth lightly pull at her bottom lip, a gasp escaping from her, and he plunges to deepen their kiss. She moans softly as his tongue begins to caress and move with hers. Her body, without a thought, moves slowly against his. Fingertips brush silken hair as they travel down her back before landing on her plump ass. A firm squeeze to her behind ignites a series of moans and worship towards the God below her while he massages and ultimately punctuates his actions with a smack to one cheek. 

"Y-Yes," she cries out into his mouth.

He smiles for just a moment before her lips are crushing against his again. Their movements become more needy and hard. He continues his exploration as his middle finger goes under the lace of her panties, trailing down until slick heat is found. He teases and tests her with a few strokes to her aching folds before pulling his hand back all together. She sits up, a little huff of disappointment leaving her throat, and she analyses him for a moment.

"Why did you stop?"

He chuckles, looking up into those needy eyes above, and brings the wet finger to his mouth. She pays attention fully, her wetness beginning to drip onto his lower abdomen, and bites her lip. He brings the coated finger into his mouth, sucking and moaning at the taste, to her shock. Finally, he removes it from his mouth with a soft pop.

"Delicious, little Goddess," he moans lightly.

When their eyes reconnect, her mouth instantly plants against his again. Her tongue darts into his mouth, wanting to taste what he did, and wanting to savor their tastes together. He grabs onto her hips again, rolling her until she is on her back, and laughs at her needy reaction. Hades eyes his wet abdomen, impressed by how wet she has already gotten.

"You've got me all wet, haven't you? I suppose I should clean up the mess too, huh?"

His head twists to look at her. Persephone's eyes are blown wide with complete absorption of needing him. She parts her legs wide as he shifts to get between them, much like Ares not so long ago. 'I thought it was Hades then... and now it really is him.' She moans internally and watches him carefully. She would be embarrassed by such an intimate act, but she feels as though she had already been here before once - and she trusts him.

"I suppose so, Hades," she confidently adds.

Wicked spreads across his face as he begins to slowly, in long strokes, lap at all her essence flowing beyond her panties' fabric. His eyes roll back and he audibly moans at the taste before diving in a little more feverish. Small hands grip onto his silky hair, her waist arching up, and she begins to repeatedly cry out to him. The sense of touch for both are heightened to extremes and it only adds fuel to the lustful fire inside them. 

Once he is done cleaning up the surrounding pink skin, his tongue takes a long lap from bottom of her sex to the top of her clothed mons, and he cannot withhold a moan of his own. The slick taste of her nectar would make any being beg to drink from her, and here she is offering it up eagerly to him. He pokes his head above her awaiting need and looks at the disheveled pink Goddess before him. Her hair is tossed in waves that go every direction. Her fingers still lock into his scalp, massaging and tugging in such eagerness. Her eyelids are crinkled as she closes her eyes tight to part her wet mouth and moan for him. Her breathing is erratic, her chest moving up and down quickly, even with such little action being done from Hades.

"Persephone," he coos softly to her, wanting her attention again.

She now relaxes a little, her inferno eyes casting down into his, and she releases her death grip on his head finally.

"Y-yes, Hades?"

"Are you ready to continue? We can stop whenever you're unsure, I promise," he offers in the most tame voice he could manage.

The pink Goddess begins to bite at her lower lip, drinking in the sight before her. Hades mouth and chin are dripping and wet from her. His strong arms are now wrapping around her thighs, fingers teasing the band of what keeps her from being fully exposed, and she wants nothing more than to feel flesh to flesh finally. She nods in a confident way, making sure Hades knows just how bad she wants to continue.

"Please, Hades. Take me already," she commands.

"Yes, my Goddess," he growls.

With those few words, her panties are carefully removed and tossed alongside her bra in the floor. She is completely exposed to him, no shying away, and no need to. She spreads her legs further, letting his gaze rake in every inch of beauty she holds.

"You're not gonna make me be the only one naked, are you?" she toys in response.

Without a word, he removes the last particles of clothing he has, allowing them both to drink in each other. His uncut dick stands at full attention and twitches once her eyes brave a glance. Her throat begins to groan with intensified desire and her essence begins to drip onto the bed. He sees every flow and drop of it move from her.

"I better get back to work, huh?" he happily chimes before diving right back to where he was - face mere inches from her now bare twitching clit - and she cannot help but to giggle at his actions.

Both their hearts are racing at full capacity, a sensation both of them wonder if they can survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for this very out of the way idea about for a LO student/teacher love interest story! I hope you guys like it regardless :) Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
